Just a normal day NOT!
by spike122
Summary: What will the Avengers get up to when Rhodey crashes through the ceiling and asks to stay in Stark Tower with everyone else for a couple of weeks? There will be chaos, laughs, and heart-to-heart its all here. Rated T to be safe. I accept challenges aswell.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This chapter is more to set the scene the next onw will be longer.**

It was just a normal day, well as normal as it could get for Tony Stark who was currently living with 5 'superheroes' who all had a million and one problems with their life.

There was Natasha and Clint two master assassins very dysfunctional master assassins constantly thinking of the next mission and what it would bring, well that's what Tony thought they were thinking of it was hard to tell because they were always hiding their true emotions, if they had any emotions that is.

Then Bruce a mad scientist constantly trying to find a cure for his…. condition but he knows even if he did find a cure he wouldn't use it because the world might come to depend on him and the 'Other Guy' again but it's always nice to have a back-up if things get to much.

Then Steve Rodgers, super soldier, man out of time constantly getting lost in the technology of the 'new world' and wondering how on earth he ended up where he was now.

Then Thor well he was in a different world completely almost everything is new to him and yet he sticks around to help a planet that he does not even know in case there is another outbreak of psychotic Demi-Gods.

And then there was Tony a billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist well that's how he sees himself others see him more as a narcisstic, egocentric, spoilt billionaire geius.

They had been living together for two weeks. It was a great idea that Fury had to get to know each other and gain each others trust to help with saving the world next time and so far it was not going great. Steve and Thor had managed to break the T.V, microwave and stereo. Hulk had demolished two floors and Clint and Natasha well they were the more pleasant out of them all but Tony wanted them gone! It was his personal space, he missed it being just him and pepper and occasionally Rhodey.

Tony woke up at 10am (way to early for his liking) to a loud CRASH and then Steve and Clint yelling.

"Who the hell are you?!" at the same time and then the other man replied.

"Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

Tony got up quickly alarmed that someone had crashed through his ceiling, he was also wondering what Clint and Steve where doing in his penthouse only him and pepper were allowed in there, and occasionally Natasha because she worried Tony when she went all assassin on him.

He heard more yelling then it clicked who it was that broke his ceiling…. Rhodey

Just a normal day…NOT!

**A/N-This is my first story on here so i'd like to know what you all think if you could leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N-Forgot to put this in the last chapter I don't own marvel or anything in this but I did come up with the plot I'm proud of that.**

Tony got out of bed, opened his draw and grabbed the first t-shirt he saw slipped it over his head and tapped his arc reactor like he did every morning to check it was still there and glowing. He followed the noise of muffled whines to the living area. He walked in to see Steve and Clint trying to restrain a silver Iron Man suit then the head plate slipped up to reveal a confused and stressed looking Rhodey.

"Tony, get over here and help us restrain this guy! He's got an Iron Man suit!" Steve shouted. Clint started to let go of Rhodey realising the smile creeping on to Tonys face.

"Guys, as funny as this is to watch please let go of Lieutenant Colonel. Rhodes." Steves face dropped to a confused look he looked at Clint who looked at Tony.

"What's going on in here?!" Thors voice boomed as he ran in to the living area followed by Natasha and Bruce.

"This guy-" Clint started but was interrupted by Tonys laugh.

"These two guys-" Tony said pointing to Clint and Steve

"-started attacking Lieutenant Colonel. Rhodes here. They thought he was an intruder who had stolen one of my suits but really he is my good friend Rhodey. Which reminds me" Tonys face turned serious an he turned to Rhodey.

"Why the hell did you feel the need to fall through my ceiling?" Tony asked in a serious voice and then looked up at the hole in his precious tower.

"I mean does everyone want my tower to be ruined?!" Tony asked in a sarcastic tone that was to familiar to everyone around him but he still kept his straight face.

"Tony look I'm sor-" Rhodey began but was cut off by Tony.

"I know you are and don't worry about it because I have the money to fix it. What you doing here anyway?" Tony asked.

"Well I'm here because I thought I should return your suit also my apartment got wrecked in the alien invasion thing so ye I need a place to stay for a while, I was hoping you could put me up." Rhodey said in a rather professional voice.

"Of course you can stay you're my 'best bud' but why not stay in California?" Tony replied in a playful tone.

"I have to report to the Manhattan base because of all the alien stuff and never and I mean never call me your 'best bud' again."

"Someone's moody today aren't they?" Tony smiled.

"You to are like an old married couple" Natasha laughed.

"Thanks" Rhodey said with a smile.

"So Tony you going to introduce us or are we meant to just stand here and watch your reunion?" Clint said he had now moved to stand by Natasha.

"Of course birdbrain" Tony replied jokingly.

"Everyone this is Lieutenant Colonel. Rhodes or as I call him Rhodey" All the Avengers said hi simultaneously.

"Rhodey this is Dr. Bruce Banner you may know him as the Hulk." Rhodey and Bruce exchanged hellos and shook hands.

"This is Clint and Natasha the two assassins I was telling you about-"

"Oh OK Tony, so this is 'the guy obsessed with the least technological weapon available that could still kill you in under 5 minutes' and the girl that 'scares the crap out o you', that is what you said on the phone wasn't it?-" Rhodey turned to Clint and Natasha

"and hi." Natasha and Clint laughed and replied with a simple hello. Tony turned to Rhodey.

"Really?" Tony asked in a sad voice with his hand on his chest.

"Anyway, this is Thor, God of thunder from Asgard."

"Son-of-Rhodey pleasure to meet you!" Thor said in his loud voice whilst shaking Rhodeys hand. Rhodey smiled then turned to Tony.

"Son-of-Rhodey?" Rhodey asked in a questioning voice with a confused face.

"Ye, its this thing he does I don't actually understand it."

"I see" Rhodey said.

"And finally, Captain Steve Rodgers AKA Captain America, man out of time you know that whole dramatic thing." Tony said un-interested and sarcastically

"And wait for it" Tony added looking at the other avengers.

"OH MY GOD-"

"Yes?" Thor interrupted. He was ignored as everyone was watching Rhodey.

"-you're Captain America! I mean obviously you are, I'm a huge fan!" Rhodey then calmed himself down.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said shaking Steves hand.

"Good to meet you to lieutenant." Steve replied

"Please, call me Rhodey." Steve nodded and smiled.

"Did all that just happen?" Natasha asked.

"It sure did." Tony replied.

"He's almost worse than Coulson." Clint added. The others smiled remembering what Coulson was like around Captain America. Rhodey turned to Tony.

"So where's Pepper?" Rhodey asked.

"She's sorting out some stuff to do with Stark Industries on the office floor." Tony replied.

"You still can't do your own paper work then?"

"We haven't seen each other in a couple months not 20 years! I haven't changed." Tony laughed.

"Ahh but you have Tony. I don't think you would have taken a missile into space a couple months ago." Rhodey said.

"Well I am amazing." Tony said smugly.

"Yep he just said that and he is serious." Natasha added.

"We were thinking about going to lunch, would you like to join us Rhodey?" Bruce asked.

"Ye that would be good thanks." Rhodey smiled.

"What we having?" he asked.

"Shwarma of course!" Tony raised his voice and smiled.

"You are kidding aren't you Tony? Only you liked the shwarma it was disgusting!" Steve said.

"I do recall Thor eating it."

"Thor eats anything Tony." Bruce said.

"Fine I surrender" Tony said whilst walking towards the elevator the others following him.

"We'll get sushi instead" he added

"No one likes sushi either Tony" Clint said eyes rolling.

"I like sushi" Natasha said with a straight face.

"sushi it is!" Clint and Tony said at the same time. Natasha smiled, she loved how scared they were of her.

**A/N-Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Sorry this took a while to update I've been rushed off my feet please read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter as well.**

When the avengers arrived back at the tower Pepper was sat reading a magazine.

"Hey guys, where have you been? She asked getting up from her seat and walking towards Tony.

"Sushi" Bruce replied. Pepper smiled then looked at Tony with a deadly serious face.

"The hole in the roof? How do you explain that?-" Peppers calm voice turned into more of a shout.

"-Do you want to wreck this tower or something?!" Pepper questioned

"It wasn't my-"

"Of course it wasn't your fault Tony, it never is! God it's like living with a child!" Pepper rubbed her eyes with her hands and composed her self and stared at Tony.

"Actually this time it was my fault." Rhodey said in a jokey voice whilst raising his arm.

"Rhodey!" Pepper exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"How have you been? Tony you never said he was coming! Why didn't you tell me?" Pepper asked gleefully.

"I didn't know. He just came crashing through my roof, which by the way you were mad about so you should apologize to me and turn your anger to him." Tony said pointing towards Rhodey with a smile. Pepper smiled sarcastically at Tony.

"So what are you doing here? Are you ok? Did something happen?" Pepper asked.

"Pepper I'm fine. I've just got to do some work at the base here because of all the alien stuff so I'll be here for a couple of weeks if that's ok." Rhodey smiled.

"Of course it's ok. You can stay as long as you like. Has Tony introduced you to everyone?" Pepper asked looking at the other avengers who were now sat around listening to Pepper and Rhodey.

"Yes, Tony did introduce us all." Rhodey said. Clint laughed.

"Ye, you should have seen him he is just as bad as coulson when it come to the big C.A here." Clint said slapping Steve on the shoulder. Everyone looked at each other with puzzled faces apart from Tony who just rolled his eyes.

"The big C.A?" Steve questioned Clint.

"Captain America." Clint replied.

"Don't call me that again" Steve said blankly staring at Clint.

"Well I have the rest of the day off so how about we do something together?" Pepper asked.

"Sounds good." Natasha replied.

"Or-" Tony began.

"-Me and Pepper do something together and you guys do whatever."

"No." Pepper smiled.

"So what shall we do my friends?" Thor asked.

"Well you and Steve _need _to catch up on some movies so we could have a DVD day." Tony suggested.

"Sounds good." Bruce replied.

"What film?" Natasha asked.

"Cap, what do you fancy? Sci-Fi, Comedy, Action?" Clint asked.

"I read on line 'American Pie' is pretty good how about that?"

"Trust me cap, that's not your type of movie." Natasha smiled.

"What's it about?" Thor asked.

"Teenagers trying to lose their virginity." Clint said blankly. Steve blushed and went quiet.

"What's a virg-" Thor began.

"How about action?" Tony said in a raised voice to drown out Thors question.

"I think it fits the mood. You know two assassins, Cap, Thor, Rhodey and me watching a film about guns." Tony added.

"Sounds good. How about 'Bourne Identity'?" Natasha asked.

"I like your taste Natasha." Rhodey smiled.

"Bourne Identity it is!" Tony got up to put the film on.

* * *

As the end credits came up Pepper got up to turn the DVD off.

"So who would win, Clint, Natasha or Jason Bourne?" Bruce asked. Tony opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted before he could speak.

"Answer very carefully." Natasha gave Tony a deathly smile.

"I do not know who would win out of Lady Natasha or Mr Bourne they are both very skilled." Thor smiled.

"What about Clint?" Bruce asked. Clint looked up from where he was sitting.

"Well we know that Natasha can beat Clint as she defeated him while he was under my brothers magic." Thor replied.

"OWNED!" Tony explained and laughed. The others all chuckled apart from Thor who was acting innocent not knowing what he'd done to make everyone laugh.

"How do we not know that the sane me was semi conscious so I purposely tried not to kill Tasha?" Clint said in a serious defensive voice. Everyone knew it was time to back off even Natasha who always teased Clint. They all knew how serious he took his job.

"Anyway-" pepper said.

"-What shall we do now?"

"Well, it's five o'clock how about food?" Rhodey suggested.

"Food it is!" Thor shouted.

"That was loud." Rhodey laughed with raised eyebrows.

"Ye he gets excited about food and sports and birthdays and-" Clint paused for a moment.

"-He shouts a lot really. You'll get used to it." Clint said getting up off the sofa heading towards the kitchen lightly slapping Rhodey sympathetically on the shoulder.

**A/N-As I said I've been busy I'm having an operation next week so I probably wont update for a week and a half we'll see anyway. Also I have a couple of ideas for some more chapters like Rhodey explains Tony's personality defects etc but I would appreciate some ideas although I may not put all of them into the story and I accept challenges as well so PM me and I'll get back to you.**

**please send me some ideas and challenges either to go in this story or to do as one-shots it gives me something to think about.**

**Review please. Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
